


Morning View

by rinhail



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nude imagery, Probably ooc, Sex is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't matter he has seen Furuichi naked countless times, he still appreciates the view his husband gives him every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning View

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub or the characters. 
> 
> Just a quick note, Furuichi and Oga are not legally married in this story, but do call one another husband because they're dorks in love.

Oga appreciates the view early in the morning. He isn't talking about the morning sun shining through their large bedroom window, nor the sounds of birds outside said window. Oga flips over to lie on his stomach and stares.

He's referring to the sight of his husband, standing in the middle of their room, quietly sliding his boxers back on. He bites his lip to block an excited growl when the cotton briefs brush over the bottom curves of Furuichi's plump ass. Oga remembers the lavish attention he gave those curves last night. Teeth sinking in above the lines and then the tip of his tongue tracing said lines up into Furuichi's crack. 

He grins. Furuichi bends down to pick up his sweatpants and Oga can't stop the sigh. What a glorious sight.

Furuichi sighs. "It's rude to stare." He turns around to look at his husband. "And even ruder to pretend to be sleeping after clearly ogling me."

Oga continues to feign sleep and waits for the exasperated sigh Furuichi is famous for. He hears footsteps approach and the rustle of fabric—Furuichi's after his shirt. Oga strikes fast, snaps his eyes open, grabs Furuichi's wrist in a firm grip and pulls 

"Oga!" Furuichi says, tumbling down on the bed beside the frustratingly adorable man. "What the hell?"

Oga pulls the boy closer to his nakedness, locks his powerful legs around Furuichi's skinnier ones, and wraps one arm under Furuichi's neck and the other around his chest. Quite effectively trapping the other against him. He nuzzles his nose against Furuichi's and gives the boy a sweet peck on the lips.

"I believe I'm cuddling with my husband." Oga says, closing his eyes. Satisfied and content he has Furuichi right where he wants him (always wants him) he relaxes and becomes boneless against Furuichi's attempts to get away. 

"I know what you're doing, but I need to get up and start breakfast." Furuichi says, squirming. "You know how grumpy Beel gets when he doesn't get breakfast."

"He can wait five minutes." Oga says, his voice calm and unaffected by Furuichi's concerns. Yeah, Beel is a bitch when he doesn't get his way, and the thought of being electrocuted early in the morning does make Oga's stomach squirm. _But_. But the warmth coming from his husband quells the feeling and makes him bury his nose just under Furuichi's ear, soaking in the others scent and heat. 

Furuichi sighs. He can't argue—it is nice laying in bed in the peace and quiet with his oh so charming husband. Because before long, if Furuichi doesn't get downstairs, Beel **will** throw a fit and bust into their room, and that'll make for an awkward moment. Their son is sixteen now, but he still cries like a baby and isn't above entering their bedroom unannounced. Furuichi blames Oga for coddling the boy too much.

"Turn your brain off." Oga says and pinches Furuichi's back.

Furuichi squeals and immediately does the only thing he can since he remains trapped in Oga's hold. He smacks his forehead unkindly, but not forcibly, against Oga's and smiles at his husbands pursed lips. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to listen to Beel's—"

Furuichi's words are cut off by Oga's lips on his. The kiss is only lips on lips, but Furuichi sighs through his nose and closes his eyes. He cups Oga's cheeks to hold the man there longer. 

Oga smiles against his lips. "Have I distracted you?" he says after letting go. He cracks one eye open and just as he suspects his husband is licking his lips while staring intently at his. 

Furuichi nods. "Yeah." He nuzzles Oga's nose and licks the boys lips down the middle. "Have I pulled you from your pretend sleep?"

Oga growls and rolls them over so Furuichi's beneath him. Chest to chest, awakening groin to awakening groin, Oga settles heavily onto his husband, his forearms by Furuichi's head taking some weight off the smaller man, but not much. The boy deserves it. Teasing him like that. "I hope the doors locked because Beel won't like it if **that** is the reason his breakfast is late."

Furuichi grins, use to Oga pressing down on him, and curls his legs around Oga's hips. His hands run through Oga's black locks and interlock on the back of his head. "Five minutes is all I can give you."

Oga leans down and just before touching his husband's lips again he says, "One late breakfast won't hurt him."

Furuichi chortles and pulls his husband down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid to point out any mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
